He Didn't Have To Be II- The Joining of Two Souls
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Sequel of The Strongest Man and He Didn't Have To Be I- Getting Acquainted


  
  
  
Title: He Didn't Have To Be II- The Joining of Two  
Souls  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
Rating: G  
Classification: (Harm/Mac)  
Spoilers: NONE  
Summary: Third story in the series The strongest   
Man, & He Didn't Have to Be I- Getting Acquainted  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or any of the Characters.  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Wednesday   
Karen & David Rabb Residence  
College Park, Md.   
  
  
A short blond headed woman looked up from where  
she was planting her roses when she heard a car pull  
up in the driveway. Whipping her dirt covered hands  
on her apron she looked closely at the dark blue  
Ford Expedition that pulled into her driveway.   
Seeing a dark completed woman get out and then move  
to open the back door she knew it was her husband's  
cousin, his fiancée, and her son Jacob.  
  
"Harm what are you doing here?" Karen asked  
Admiral Harmon Rabb JR.  
  
"Actually we were on our way back from Bethesda  
and thought we'd stop in. We haven't seen you in a  
while and we wanted to make sure you are coming to  
the wedding on Saturday."  
  
"You bet we are." A man said coming down the  
steps of the house.   
  
"Hey David how have you been?" Harm asked  
shaking the older man's hand.  
  
"Not as good as you have I see." David pointed  
to Mac who was holding Jacob's hand and talking with  
Karen.   
  
"They are great." Harm sighed looking at his new  
family. "So you're coming to the wedding right."  
  
"Yeah. Karen and Amanda went shopping last week  
for new dresses and Kevin and I are going tomorrow  
to go and get something for Kevin to wear. All that  
boy has are blue jeans and tee shirts." Both David  
and Harm laughed as David talked about their two  
children Kevin and Amanda.   
  
There was a long and then David spoke. "Harm I  
hope you know what you're getting into. I mean I  
know how wild you are. Chasing bad guys, ending up  
in the hospital at least once a month."  
  
"I do not." Harm protested.  
  
"Listen to me Harm. Once you say I do, you're  
not just responsible for you and Mac anymore. You  
are a parent and you have to make changes in your  
life so you can them a future. You know that right?"  
  
"Yes I know that. Why is everyone giving me this  
lecture? First Mac, then mom, Bud, the Admirals, and  
now you. Who's next the Pope?" Harm threw up his  
hands and looked over at Jacob who was looking at  
Harm. Harm smiled at Jacob.   
  
"Come here Buddy." Harm yelled at the child.  
  
Jacob let go of Mac's hand and came running up  
to Harm.  
  
"Are we going to go get ice cream after this  
Harm?" Jacob asked making himself comfortable on  
Harm's lap. After being engaged to Mac for several  
months Jacob finally got used to Harm and started to  
call him by his real name.  
  
"Yep. Do you know what flavor you want?"  
  
"'oclate." Jacob said which translated meant  
chocolate.  
  
"Alright. What does mommy want?"  
  
"Whirl"  
  
"Okay." Harm laughed.  
  
Harm and Mac talked with David and Karen for  
about an hour until Jacob started to complain that  
he wanted ice cream. When they finally both left  
both Mac and Harm had lectures on marriage and  
raising a child.  
  
  
Saturday  
Naval Academy Chapel  
Annapolis, Md.   
  
  
The Chapel was done up with roses and white  
doves. As the guest started to fill the chapel in  
the back room Harm started to pace.  
  
"Harm calm down." Harm's old Academy roommate  
Commander Jack Keeter placed a hand on his friend's  
shoulder.  
  
"Calm down? You want me to calm down when my  
mother hasn't shown up for my wedding day. Keeter  
would you go outside and see if my mom's out there  
yet?"  
  
"Sure." Keeter left and in a few minutes  
returned with Harm's mom and Jacob.  
  
"Harm can I stay in here for a little bit?"  
Jacob asked the fear present in his voice. Jacob was  
going to be the ring bearer and didn't like it at  
all.  
  
"Sure. Come here." Jacob walked into the room  
knowing he would get scolded for running. "Now do  
you want to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"I know buddy, but so am I." Harm lifted the  
small boy on his knee.  
  
"You're scared?" Jacob couldn't believe that a  
big, strong man like Harm would be scared.  
  
Trish motioned for Keeter to join her outside of  
the room. Harm and Jacob needed this time alone.   
  
"Yep I'm scared." Harm answered once his mom and  
Keeter left the room.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I'm now like a daddy to you. I'm afraid  
that I'm going to do something and mess up and it  
will hurt you or your mom."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. We all get scared something Jacob. All you  
have to do is remember that no matter what you do  
your mom and I will always be very proud of you. So  
how about we go outside and see what Keeter and my  
mom are doing." Harm sat Jacob down and got up. He  
was about to open the door when he felt Jacob tug on  
his leg.  
  
"Harm."  
  
"Yes." Harm turned around and faced Jacob.  
  
"You're going to be my daddy now, right?"  
  
"If you want me to be."  
  
"Can I call you daddy?" Jacob pleaded.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier, Jacob." Harm  
said fighting the tears that threatened to flow.   
Jacob moved and he and Harm shared a hug before  
going out and lining up at the altar.  
  
Jacob went in the entryway to wait for his turn  
to walk out. Harm stood at the front of the altar  
beside him Keeter, Bud, Clayton Webb, and Admiral AJ  
Chegwidden. You're Where I Belong by Trisha Yearwood  
started to play as Jacob and Bud and Harriet's  
daughter Kerri started to walk down the isle side by  
side. Next Chloe walked down the isle in a pastel  
purple dress followed by Harriet who was dressed  
exactly like Chloe.  
  
Next the bridal march started and Mac began to  
make her way down to her new life with Harm. Harm  
looked and stared at his bride. She was dressed in  
a white dress that reached the floor with a train  
that trailed four feet after her. The top neck line  
was made of a sheer material with tiny diamonds  
place on it. She wore a smile that out did any she  
ever had before. She looked at Harm who was standing  
at the altar in his dress whites and his famous  
flyboy grin. As she approached the altar she saw her  
son Jacob standing in front of Bud and not his  
designated spot behind Bud. She also saw Harm  
holding Jacob's hand giving it a squeeze every now  
and then.  
  
Mac approached Harm and they joined hands and  
faced the chaplain.  
  
"Dearly beloved..." The Chaplain began and soon  
the initial speech was spoken.  
  
"Harmon and Sarah have decided to write their  
own vows and we will now hear from Harmon. Harm."  
  
"Sarah since we met in that rose garden several  
years ago we've been separated from each other many  
times. You left once for a chance at a better life  
and I left for my career and a chance to follow my  
dream, but each time we were brought back to each  
other. Whether it was the law, a choice, or a  
career move we've been reunited in body, but never  
in sprit because no matter if we were just a few  
feet or half way across the world from each other  
our sprits have always been side by side and now  
today our sprits that were side by side as friends  
become one as husband and wife. And today I pledge  
that I will always love you and no matter where we  
are or how far we are separated if it be by death or  
by nature our souls will always be one. I love you."  
Harm spoke with tears in his eyes and mirrored in  
Mac's.  
  
"Sarah." the chaplain stated telling Mac it was  
time for her vows.  
  
Whipping the tears from her eyes Mac began her  
vow. "Just as much as we were separated we've had  
hard times and we've always been there for each  
other. You were there when I've made mistakes in my  
career, and I was there every step of the way when  
you searched for the truth. We've known each other  
for what seems like forever and there have been  
times when nature and the military have kept us from  
helping each other out, but that was when we were  
best friends. Now we will be husband and wife and I  
promise now that you will never have to face a hard  
time alone because nothing will ever stop us from  
being together as a family, as friends, and as  
husband and wife. I love you." Mac stopped and  
whipped the tears from her eyes.   
  
"May I have the rings?" The chaplain held out  
his hand and Keeter gave him the two rings.  
  
"A ring is a circle that never ends just like  
true love which Harmon and Sarah have demonstrated  
today. As long as this circle never breaks their  
love will remain true. Just like love this ring  
will fade and it will shine, but again like Harmon  
and Sarah's love it will always remain strong and  
true. Harmon please place this ring on Sarah's  
hand." Harm did so. "Now repeat after me I show you  
here today that like this ring my love will remain  
strong and true."  
  
"I show you here today that like this ring my  
love will remain strong and true."  
  
"Sarah place this ring on Harmon's hand and  
repeat after me. I show you here today that like  
this ring my love will remain strong and true"  
  
As Mac repeated the chaplain's words it took all  
her self-control not to cry.  
  
"Does any one here have any objection to these  
tow souls joining in marriage?" Harm and Mac looked  
around the room. When nobody stood up they faced  
each other and smiled as the chaplain pronounced  
them man and wife.  
  
"By the power invested in my by God and the laws  
of this state I pronounce you man and wife. Harmon  
you may kiss your bride."  
  
"Harm bent down and gently brushed his lips to  
Mac's and at that moment the two souls joined as  
one.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The next story will be the reception. Feedback if  
you want more. No feedback no more story.   
  
Amanda   
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
Do You Yahoo!?  
Get Yahoo! Mail – Free email you can access from anywhere!  
http://mail.yahoo.com/  
  
  



End file.
